Lacie
Lacie Baskerville (Reishi Basukaviru レイム バスカヴィル) was killed upon being sacrificed to the Abyss. Although there is not too much information about Lacie in the manga or anime, she seems to have been the lover of Glen Baskerville and was sacrificed to the Abyss. It has been theorized that her daughters are Alice and the Intention of the Abyss, however, that has not been proven yet. Before her death, she would hum a tune Glen later composed for her into a pocketwatch song and titled it after her. Lacie is an anagram for Alice, although at this point, it has not been revealed whether that is important or not. History It was an snowy day when she met Glen Baskerville. She was the first one who ever found Glen back before he was the head of the Baskerville. She was shown smiling to him, humming a tune and saying that she loved this tune. Sometime later Glen became the head of the Baskerville and Lacie became a servant to him. It appears that she, Jack, and Glen were best of friends. Jack and Glen worked together to make a pocket watch for her. Glen composed the song while Jack made the watch. They gave her the watch and she was happy about getting it. She was shown to always hum the tune. She was then made a sacrifice to the Abyss. Jack and Glen made a tombstone for her grave by the tree where they would often hang out. Her death was very sad and sorrowful to Glen. After her sacrifice, Glen fell into depression and continued to deteriorate into an unstable state. Her past is still surrounded by mystery. How she was chosen as the servant of the Baskerville was not known or in why she was made a sacrifice to the Abyss is unknown for now. But, it is rumored that she was sacrificed to the Abyss by a Nightray some time after words came out that she and Glen had a relationship. In Retrace LXV, Lacie's full profile is seen for the first time. She is shown in the same flashback experienced in LXIV, after Jack uses B-Rabbit's Chains to wound, possibly kill, Leo, Oz asks why Jack did it. Jack then experiences the flashback where Lacie met someone in the alley, though it is revealed that who she met was actually Jack and that it was his memory seen, not Glen's. Appearance Her full face is already revealed in Retrace LXV : Collapse. She have similar face to Alice but seem more mature than her. Gallery '' Lacie.jpg|Lacie in a flashback Lacie's face sept. calendar page.png jscikhtnwhtnvawievta.png|Lacie as she tells Jack her name. DSCI0275.jpg|Lace's true face. '' Trivia *Her name is on the tombstone which Oz and Gilbert found 10 years ago. *Lacie is an anagram for Alice. *Her past has not been shown yet, so there is no proof on the theory of Alice and the Will of the Abyss being her daughters. *In "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland", the Dormouse tells Alice a story about three girls called Elsie, '''Lacie '''and Tillie who lived down a well and ate treacle. Lewis Carroll based these girls on the three Liddell sisters who inspired him to write the books: Lorina Charlotte (L.C.), Alice (Lacie is an anagram of Alice), and Edith Matilda (Tillie). *Lacie is based on the Red Queen due to Glen's relation with her. *Lacie was the cause of the Tragedy of Sablier, due to Glen's lingering for her, saying the world without Lacie wasn't worth it. *No one knows why Lacie became a sacrifice to the Abyss. *It's hinted in chapter 65 that it was Jack who loved her not Glen and that all Glen´s thoughts about her were not Glen´s but Jack´s thoughts, leading to the conclusion that is was Jack and not Glen who was the guilty of the Tragedy of Sablier. Category:Female Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Deceased